A Private Rehearsal
by XX00Meg00XX
Summary: "And hell, this is most definitely a private rehearsal, because he's never seen her do that before, not like this anyway." A post-ep for 7x19.


**A post-ep for 7x19.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle or the characters used in this story.**

* * *

_**Please note the M rating.**_

* * *

**A Private Rehearsal**

A path of rapidly shed clothing forms a crooked, hasty trail to the bathroom. Along it, a story begins to form. Steam rises hot and heavy through the bathroom, creeping into the bedroom through the small crack that was left in the door in the passionate rush of the couple. There, double silhouettes appear on the wall, the dimmed lighting casting the perfected routine against every surface it touches.

* * *

Castle sings along with Beckett because he knows she likes it, but the second she lets herself become immersed in the song, he lets his voice fade away until the only sound mixing with the spray of water is the beautiful melody of her voice. But he never gets away with it for long, she gives him one verse to enjoy and then her eyes flash open, burning with a heat that's entirely different from the steam rising around him.

"Castle," she breathes, stepping into the spray to get closer to him. "You aren't singing," she frowns, pressing her finger against his chest.

"I was listening," he clarifies, knowing that he'll get a huff out of her.

Sure enough, she puffs out an annoyed breath, crosses her arms over her slippery chest.

"Remember when you wanted this to be something we performed for an audience? How did you expect that to work if you stop singing so that you can listen to me?"

He considers her questions before he dips his head closer to her, catches a drop of water with the tip of his tongue as it cascades down her neck.

"I was thinking that since we didn't get to perform, maybe you could give me a private performance?"

When her hips cant forward, brushing against his own, he knows she's into his idea, but when her eyes dance over his body, her body language tells him she has a little something different in mind.

"I'll tell you what, Castle, I'll give you a private rehearsal right now, if you agree to the performance I want from you when I'm finished?"

"Per…performance?" he stutters, cerulean irises darkening to a deep indigo as he tries to imagine what she has in mind.

"Mhm, although, you won't be performing all alone," she winks, trailing her finger down the front of his chest but pulling away before she brushes against where he's already hard and ready for her.

"Kate," he groans, hands reaching out to grip her waist even as she tries to dance away from him.

"You know that little move you taught me earlier today? The one that expertly releases zip-ties…"

_Oh._

_Oh, oh._

He knows exactly where she's going with this, and he likes it.

"Yes," he nods eagerly, following her across the shower floor until she's pressed into the far corner.

"Ever since then, I haven't been able to stop thinking about how we could perfect that move for…other…things."

_Fuck._

He momentarily forgets that he asked her for something first, lips sliding over hers hard and fast until she pushes against his chest, backs him away from her until his legs hit the large bench on the other side of the shower and she forces him to sit.

Kate backs away from him slowly, hazel eyes burning with desire and something wicked. When she gets to the center of the shower, water running down her body on all sides, she restarts the song they were singing, accompanied by the most sinful, sexy, erotic dance that Castle has ever seen.

And hell, this is most definitely a private rehearsal, because he's never seen her do that before, not like this anyway.

Her hips dip, swaying from side to side as her hands twirl through the air around her and then glide up her thighs, dance across her hips and over the soft swell of her breasts until they reach her hair and tangle in the wet locks.

She's glorious, a held breath in the midst of that one moment that he never wants to end. That brief part of time that he'd relive over and over again if he could.

And as she sings the last note of their song, well, their shower song, Castle pounces, up from his seat and against her soaked body in a move so swift that Kate loses her footing, ending with her wrapped completely around him by the time he has her back pressed against the wall of the shower.

* * *

"Castle," she scolds, tightening her legs around him as he breathes hot and heavy down the side of her neck.

"That was so fucking hot, Kate," he growls, swirling his tongue over her collar bone.

"What if I wasn't finished?" she asks with a frustrated sigh that turns into a moan when Castle shifts his hips and his cock falls directly between her spread thighs.

He lifts his head, throws her a smirk that's enough to let her know exactly what he's about to say.

"You might not be yet, but…" mmph, she cuts off his sentence with the press of her lips, swallows his dirty statement.

One, slight shift of her hips as she ravages his mouth has his cock pressing into her at the perfect angle and she doesn't give him time to hesitate or pull back, instead, she loosens her legs and lets herself slide down his body just enough that he ends up buried deep inside her.

His hips snap against hers, pushing him even deeper and the intense pleasure combined with the stifling heat of the shower forces her to jerk her head back so that she can heave breath into her lungs.

"Yes, Castle…don't stop," she begs, chants the words over and over as he thrusts into her, drives her higher with each drive inside her pulsing walls.

He doesn't stop, doesn't let up, and a few more strokes deep inside her has her flying over the edge, searing walls clenching so tightly around him that he has to follow her over.

But the look on her face as she slides down his body, letting her legs take her weight, tells him that she's not even close to being finished with him for the night and a shiver rushes through his body as his blood flow shoots straight to his groin, his cock already twitching at the thoughts of it.

* * *

Kate holds the large towel that she's wrapped around her body out for him when he steps out of the shower. He shifts into her arms, lets her ease the towel around his body which ends in more of a dirty dance then actually drying off.

She pins his arms at his sides, works her body all around him, all over him, until he needs more, craves more of her.

And then she lets the towel drop to the floor, throws a laugh over her shoulder when he shivers as the cool air hits the overheated parts of his lower body and saunters away from him, knowing he'll follow.

He does.

So fast that he almost knocks her over in his haste to close the distance between them.

Kate stands in the middle of the dark bedroom, the soft lines of her body illuminated only by the light that filters into the room from the open bathroom door.

But it's the way she's standing that gets him, or rather the way she's posed.

"Kate," he breathes, taking a step back so that he can see her a little better.

He wants to turn the lights on, wants to see every sexy, sinful curve of her body, but something about only seeing the silhouette of her makes it so much hotter.

She has her back to him, her body bent slightly forward and her hands carefully clasped together behind her back. The only thing that's missing is the zip tie.

"Castle, I can't stand like this all night. Get over here." She's demanding and a little snarky and so devastatingly hot that he nearly loses his mind.

He steps up behind her, drifts his hands experimentally over the delicious mounds of her ass before bracing them against her waist just as his hips kiss her skin.

"Where's the zip tie?" he asks, smirking as she shifts back to press herself more fully against him, his cock slipping perfectly between her legs.

"Yes," she hisses, moans another word he can't quite make out and then she takes a deep breath, tries to calm her shuddering body.

"No zip ties. Use your hands," she commands, waiting for him to obey her request.

His hands slide away from her hips, over her ribs and up to slip around her wrists. And then he tightens his grip, pulls her arms a little tighter, knowing exactly how much she can take before the fine line of passionate restraint crosses over to distress.

Castle forces her to shift her hips and then he's pressing inside her, shallowly thrusting until he's deep inside, his hips meeting her ass in a well-practiced dance that needs no perfecting.

"Faster," she demands, her voice faltering as his next thrust jolts her body forward, but the grip of his hands keep her from falling.

She chants a string of expletives, moans incoherent words that Castle's own sex fogged brain has trouble deciphering.

Her fingers twist enough in his grasp to grip one of his hands and he chuckles, leaning over her so that his lips brush against the shell of her ear, his hips never ceasing in their forceful thrusts and if Kate didn't trust their balance, their perfected dance, she'd be worried that his move may send them to the floor.

"You want your hands free don't you?" he husks into her ear. "You're desperate for something to grip, something to hold on to as I fuck you."

Kate shivers, preparing her retort but he straightens back up too rapidly, jerks her body up with him until she's standing almost upright, her back pressed against his and their hands trapped between them as he continues to drive his hips into hers.

His cock slides against her front wall each time he thrusts, and she's close, her walls already on the verges of fluttering around him just as he releases one of her hands and wraps his arm around her body, slips his hand between her legs and circles her clit.

"Yes, Castle. Yes," she cries out, release washing through her in such a rush that her legs tremble with the force of it and the only thing keeping her upright is Castle's grip on her arms.

He keeps his fingers pressed against her, lightly circling to prolong her pleasure until she whimpers. And with three more thrusts, hard and deep into her still fluttering walls, he spills inside her, her name a climactic finale to their erotic performance.

* * *

Kate's arms ache when she lets them fall to her sides, the blood rushing through her veins, the feeling returning where numbness had set in, and she turns to face Castle, steps closer until her chest is flush with his.

She smiles when he lifts her arms to his neck, runs his fingers down her tingling skin in an effort to help the feeling return to them.

"You okay?" he asks, fingers creating a beautiful pattern on the delicate skin of her forearms.

"Never better," she whispers, lips sealing a tender promise against his own.

"So you liked that move?" He knows she did, but he asks anyway.

"I think it's definitely one I'd like to try again, you?"

"After that private rehearsal you gave me in the shower, I'd try any position you want, Kate."

She laughs, a joyful melody that swirls around them.

He follows her to bed, curls his body around hers and falls asleep, thinking that she's been the only audience who matters for far longer than she realizes.

* * *

_Would love to hear your thoughts! xo_


End file.
